Protector, Lover, Friend
by anyaloves24
Summary: I like La Push, I don't know why. It just feels like I belong here, like it's home. I know it sounds ridiculous, I've never even  spoken to anyone who lives here. I just find myself wanting to go back, like somethings waiting for me there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my embry imprint story. It starts off with just a bit of background on Ally but I promise there will be some embry soon. Please review, I love writing and it just makes my day when people review so tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1- Protector <em>**

The beach is so beautiful here. I was worried I wasn't going to find a place to paint but here is perfect. I was used to landscapes so it fit right in. I'd never lived close to the sea before, we'd always lived in inland cities. There was a lake once, but it wasn't very big, the sea is so much prettier. It stretches miles from one corner of my vision to the other, an endless ocean of deep blues and greys. I heard a thunder crack, a sound I'd gotten used to even in the short few weeks of living here and pulled my coat collar up around my neck. I got started on my painting praying that it wouldn't rain. That was the only problem with painting outside in Washington state, rain. It could ruin a good watercolour in seconds. I had my hood but that wouldn't protect the painting. I made a mental note to bring an umbrella next time I was here.

I quickly sketched the outline of the rocky cliffs in pencil and began to shade in the water. The colour was a shade or two lighter than the big cliffs and nearly exactly the same as the sky. This dull backdrop made the multi-coloured stones shine brighter. There was no sand on first beach instead it had been replaced by thousands of pebble, smoothened by the tides. Greens and reds and purples glittered along the shoreline. I quickly finished with the pencil and got onto the paints. I took advantage of the new array of pastel colours and painted each individual stone. I rarely used my pastels, there had been no need. I could tell when I got around to painting the cliffs and the sea that I was soon going to run out of grey. I looked across at my paints. It was strange you could tell the places we'd been from the colours I painted with. The light blue was almost completely gone, due to years of painting the blue sky. It was refreshing to see a change, even if it was a dull one.

I didn't keep track of how long it took me to finish, I never did. I'd told my dad I was going to paint so he wouldn't expect me home anytime soon. I sat on the rock for a long time, staring at the sea, watching the tide come in. I watched the birds fly in great loops down to the water and back up to the clouds. It was beautiful. At first glance you could mistake it for something plain and simple, with no particular assets, just a normal beach but after spending the day looking at the intricate colours and the shape of the great rolling waves you could tell it was something different. It was like looking at person and thinking they're alright, nothing special and then talking to them and getting to know them and finding out that they're really beautiful.

I stayed there until the tide began to slosh at my feet. I knew it must be getting late so I began to walk back to my car. It wasn't far away but the high winds made it difficult to walk. They kept pushing me in the opposite direction I was just thankful it didn't rain. When I reached my car I got in the drivers seat and quickly drove away. As soon as I started the car up my music began where I'd paused it earlier. Raindrops, Chopin. I didn't exactly have normal music tastes. I've never kept up with the latest songs and to be honest I don't really like a lot of them. They just sound like noise to me. This was music.

I drove back through La Push looking at the little houses. They were really homely and cosy looking. Each house was close to the next, I could tell it was a native Indian reservation, they were like a close nit family, a tribe. All the houses were around the same place and everyone seemed to know each other really well. It would be nice to belong to something big and full like that. It had always just been me and my dad. I loved my dad and we got on really well but I'd always envied the kids with huge families. I can remember going back to school after the Christmas holidays and everyone would be talking about their massive family gatherings, while I was stuck with just me and dad. The way it had always been.

I had the route home memorised. We had moved to the outskirts of Forks, it was a small town but it had the essentials. Our house was quite far away from the centre but I preferred it that way, it was quieter and we were surrounded by trees. The reservation was actually closer.

I drove down the driveway towards the house. It was a long driveway, you couldn't hear the road from the house at all, the trees secluded it. They stopped the sound from reaching it. The house itself matched the colour of the trees well. White on green. It was a deep, dark green. I liked it. Better than some places where there was no green at all. I hated places where it was all brown and dusty not pretty at all. If it weren't for the cold, this place would be my dream.

I left my car next to dad's and walked towards the front door. It wasn't locked. I pushed the door open and immediately felt the heat rush over me. I didn't realise I was that cold. I felt my cheeks flush. "Alright, Hun?" My dad asked from the living room.

"Yeah," I called to him "Fine, I've been at the beach, down at La Push"

"Oh, is it nice? I haven't had chance to check out very much of the area." He said as he walked into the hall.

"It's pretty yeah"

"If it's anything like the mountain range it would be"

"You've been out?" I asked curious.

"Just for a drive, I'll take you up there. I found a gorgeous little spot. It'd be good for you to paint."

"Mhmm…" I mumbled as I took of my coat and scarf. I took my painting and art stuff out of my bag and placed my bag over the hook of the door.

"Can I see?"

"Sure," I said handing him my picture.

"It's nice hunny, you should put it up," he always said that. He loved every single one of my paintings. I guess that was fathers for you. They had to love everything their child ever did. I was quite proud of this one though. I don't know why but I really loved La Push. Not just the beach but the whole area. It just seemed, I don't know, right. A good place to be.

Dad gave me my picture back and I when upstairs to the bathroom. My hair desperately needed sorting out. I wasn't over pedantic about it but due to the fact I had been outside in the damp air all day I didn't think I would be looking great.

I grabbed my brush of the side and walked towards the mirror. My blonde curls had formed ringlets in the moisture, I quite liked my hair when it was really curly but there were bits of hair sticking up it every direction. I knew brushing it would brush out my curls but there was no aversion to it. I brushed through the tangled mess slowly. I had long hair and it was always getting knotted but I couldn't bare to have it up. Once I was thoroughly sorted I walked towards my room. It was bigger than my last and it was already painted a nice pastel blue so I wouldn't need to decorate. I'd added a few pictures to the wall, some of my very favourites. There was a landscape painted at the top of this hill, that looked out over a great valley. That had to be one of my most favourite views in the world. I'd painted that scene countless times. I'd never got bored of it. I when over to my cd player and pressed play not bothering to check what song it was, I liked all of them on this album. I grabbed a new set of clothes from my closet and went to get changed. My rain jacket had protected me from most of the sea spray but some had still seeped through onto my t-shirt. I got dressed quickly and then wandered over to my window seat. I let the drapes hang lose, surrounding me. I stared out of the window looking into the deep green canopy. It was so peaceful. I tried not to think. Not focusing on the stuff that was to come this week. It was just my own little world.

I watched the forest intently for a while. Watching the birds and the wildlife. I thought about the millions of tiny unseen creatures that stalked the forest. How many life forms lived there unnoticed. It must be nice. I must have been half way between reality and dream because I was sure I saw 2 great black eyes staring intently at me. It frightened me at first, but something about them felt loving. A stranger in the forest out to protect me. I blinked and the eyes disappeared, maybe I was dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's my first chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. I'd love a review, please tell me what you think good or bad I don't mind just review. I promise to update soon, quicker if I know people are enjoying it. <strong>

**Thanks, Anya xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review NarniaOwnsForks really appreciated it and same goes to megane793, Thank you both so much! ;). I'm gonna try and upload once a day but I've had a lot of exams recently so i'm a bit stretched so sorry if it's taking a while. Anyway here's chapter 2 enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2- Happiness <strong>_

I was getting frustrated, every time I got close they disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't keep myself from trying. I kept trying to reach them but I wasn't fast enough, I was never fast enough. I was sinking further and further into the forest, I knew I was getting lost but I didn't care. I wanted to know the truth behind the eyes. They seemed so loving. I couldn't understand why they stayed away from me, why I could never reach them. I started running faster and faster getting more and more out of breath. I was exhausted but I didn't give up. I _had_ to know what they were.

I couldn't see the shape of the creature only its eyes, they were beautiful and black. The light glittered of them in a hundred different ways. I could only guess that the rest of it was equally as beautiful. I hated the forest for being so dark. It was nearly pitched black, I couldn't see the shape of the animal and I wanted to so badly. I wanted to touch it and hold it. I knew it was big but I wasn't frightened or afraid, intrigued maybe as to what this creature was that was stalking my dream but never frightened.

I kept on running, I felt like I was getting closer to it. With every step I took it seemed to come into focus slightly more. I could see the grey speckles around the great black pupils now. I could see the direction it was looking in, always towards me, always protecting. I saw the look in its eyes. It was the look I sometimes saw in my dad's eyes when I told him I loved him.

I kept going for what felt like forever, I knew I should turn around but I never did. I just kept running and running further and further. I could feel the ache in my legs, the pain but I kept running. The creature had stopped but I kept going. Yes, yes I was closer now, if I could just reach out, if I could touch it. I took a tentative step forward and another, one step in front of the other. It still hadn't moved. Was this it? Was I going to reach it? I put my hand out and stopped suddenly. Its expression changed, its eyes looked angry all the safety I had felt before vanished and I was alone and lost. I heard a strange growl and knew what was coming. I closed my eyes and felt my head hit the hard ground as it pounced.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, my eyes flying open. An unusual golden glow seemed to be radiating from my window. It couldn't be sunny could it? I guess miracles do happen. I was beginning to think I'd never see the light of day again. The sunlight was pretty, I didn't realise I'd missed it but it felt good to see it again. A sunny day here would probably be quite cold which suited me. I wasn't a big fan of heat, I'd hated California it was just too hot.<p>

I lay in bed for a while thinking, I couldn't remember much of last night's dream, I know I had been running through the forest but other than that I drew a blank. All I knew is that it had felt real, I had really felt the pain. I wouldn't have been surprised if there were leaves in my hair.

There was no rush so I just laid here thinking. I didn't start at school till next Monday so I was going to enjoy my lie in. I closed my eyes and listened to the silence. Dad would be at work by now; he left early every morning so the house would be empty. Silence was good, calming.

I stayed in bed for another half hour contemplating what to do with myself. My first thought was La Push, I wondered what the beach would look like it the sunshine. The greyscale would probably shift into new and exciting colours. It was nice to paint the same scene with new colours; it gave the place more depth for me. I never seemed to understand a place completely unless I'd been there and painted it at every stage of its life. When you have to concentrate on something for so long, analyse every detail of it, it's like there's an imprint of that scene on your mind forever. That's why I always paint landscapes. It's no fun looking at a bowl of fruit, you have to explore the scene, look at every pebble, every blade of grass, that's what makes it enjoyable.

I eventually managed to pull myself out of bed and looked at the clock 10:30, not too bad there's still plenty of time left in the day. I wanted to get back to the beach as soon as possible. I sighed at myself, it's so stupid to get worked up over a beach but I really did want to go back there. It's like something was waiting for me there. I pushed the thought away realising how silly it was. I was thinking about fate, but that didn't exist anymore than magic did.

I didn't take long in the shower, just a few minutes. I pulled my hair into the towel and went downstairs to grab some food. There wasn't much in. Dad hadn't been shopping yet. I looked through the cupboards until I stumbled across a half-eaten box of cereal, praying there would be milk I went to open the fridge. There was about enough for one bowl. I would have to remind dad to do the shopping. I poured the cereal and milk into a bowl and began to eat, quickly. I blamed my swiftness on the fact that the sun wouldn't last long but really I was just anxious to get back there. I didn't want to admit that to myself. I swallowed the food down in record time and practically ran upstairs to dry my hair. Eating hadn't taken as long as I hoped and my hair was still completely soaked. I turned on the hairdryer and put the gauge up to full hoping to speed the process. It didn't help, it was taking too long. I gave up before it was half-done and thoroughly brushed through my hair getting all the knots out and hoping the wind would dry it once I got out. I didn't bother to put together an outfit, just slung on some jeans and the same top and jumper as yesterday. I didn't really care what I looked like. It wasn't like I was trying to impress. I took a quick glance in the mirror and decided I was adequate, my hair was wet in most places making it look two tonal, the bright blonde standing out on the light brown.

I pulled my phone off charge, no messages. I didn't expect there to be any. I never stayed anywhere long enough to make steadfast friendships, nothing that would last. The only person I ever really spoke to was dad. I sighed and pushed my phone into my jean pocket, grabbed my keys and headed down to the door picking up my coat as I did. I slung it over my arm. I probably wouldn't need it. It was a good 10 degrees warmer than yesterday and I had a thick jumper on. I made sure my bag had all my art stuff in it; I was desperate to paint the beach. When I was sure I had everything I pushed the key into the lock and ventured out. The wind was still strong despite the warmth. It blew a cold but comforting breeze onto my face. I paused on the doorstep for a second letting the vitamin D soak into my skin before getting into my car.

The drive didn't take long; I pushed the limit along the highway, watching the trees fly by me in a flash of green. I was going too fast to make out individual shapes I could only see the blur of colour and the occasional car zooming past my window. I slowed up when I hit the outskirts of the reservation. It was more alive today than it had been yesterday, there were quite a lot of people mulling about, talking to each other, enjoying the weather.

I liked the road to the beach, it weaved in and out of the town and curved in an almost spiral shape to the shoreline. Most of it was under cover of the trees but occasionally a break in the foliage meant you could catch a glimpse of the beach. I was right, it was different today. It was more of a conventionally pretty scene. I could see the beauty here, with the shining pebbles and the deep blue sea but I preferred it yesterday. Something about the dark grey water splashing up against the sharp rocks in great menacing waves interested me. I saw more then, it was rough and cold and windy but it told more of a story than today.

I was close to the end of the road now, I had just descended the steep hill that lead to the rocky cove. I parked my car in the same place that I had done yesterday and grabbed my bag of the passenger seat. I locked the car and began to walk to the shore. I didn't know the tide times but I hoped the rock I'd found to perch on wasn't covered by ocean. I didn't want to wait and it wasn't the same if my pictures were all from slightly different angles. I turned the corner and felt the texture of the ground change underneath me. The hard concrete replaced by smooth pebbles. I could feel the individual stones through my thin soles as I took each step forward. I could tell when I had got past the sheltered area of the beach that sat behind the cliff face. The wind blew my hair across my face blocking my view momentarily. I pulled my hair out of my face and held it in place with my hand. I did not want to be falling over.

I didn't notice them until I had got to the shore itself; I could see them in the distance, four of them. They looked huge even at this distance. I don't know what made me step closer, they looked dangerous. They _should_ have looked dangerous. All them had tattoos on their left arm, a gang maybe? I really don't know why I kept on walking. Had I not been taught to stay away from people like this? I got closer and I could suddenly see their faces, they were all beautiful, their russet skin and dark hair matching perfectly. It wasn't hard to choose the most beautiful one of them stood out amongst all the others. He was taller than the rest and had delicate little grey eyes that contradicted the rest of him. They weren't like the rest of his exterior instead of being hard and strong they were soft and inviting. His eyes locked onto mine and I suddenly felt safe, happy

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, Chapter 2. So this is the first glance the pack :) I would really like to know what people think about the whole wanting to go to La Push so much thing. I just really thought that imprinting would work both ways and that Ally would want to be there. Please review, tell me your thoughts I love to hear them :) xxx Anya xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so excited for this chapter! :) it has some really sweet little moments in it. I am really enjoying writing this story and I want to know if you are too so please review, it makes me write faster if I know other people are reading and liking it. So please review! **

**By the way I thought I'd mention that this starts during Eclipse, just before Edward lets Bella go back to La Push. Ally will be meeting Bella at some point and the newborn battle is going to be in this as well. I hope this makes it make more sense. **

**Please review, I will love you forever xxx**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Chapter 3- Embry <em>**

I went and sat on a rock about 20 metres away from the group of boys. My rock from yesterday was free but I thought I would be too close to them there. I got out my art book and started to sketch the view in front of me. It held nothing for me anymore. I couldn't seem to focus all of my attention on it; every time I could I would glance across to my left at the group. He seemed to be doing the same, occasionally our eyes met but he quickly averted his gaze before we could acknowledge it. The other boys seemed oblivious to our interaction; 2 of them were messing around by the shore, splashing water at each other and laughing and the other was sat next on the other side of the rock, laughing with him. It seemed like a good friendship, brotherly almost. I watched them for a while. It was nice to see.

I realised too late that I had been staring for too long when the one with the pretty grey eyes waved at me. I smiled back not wanting to be rude and carried on with my painting, looking down at the paper. I had almost done with the outline of the cliffs and the sea was quickly taking shape. I added a flock of birds flying above my head to the picture and began drawing their detailed features, the eyes, the thousands of beautiful little feathers.

I tried and failed to occupy myself with my drawing but my brain wanted to look to my left, look at the boy with the grey eyes again. He was so unbelievably perfect, I felt like I had to keep checking he was real. Not wanting him to see me, I stole a quick glance through the curtain of hair that had fallen to the side of my face. He was still staring at me, looking at my hands as if he could see my painting. He saw me look and waved again. I waved back this time, not being able to resist. I kept eye contact with him for a second or two before he gestured with his hand that I come over to him. I held up my drawing and shrugged apologetically. I really did want to over there. I began to draw again. "Hi," a deep voice said startling me. I looked over; it was the boy from the rock. A small part of my brain focused on the fact that it was almost impossible for him to have reached me so fast but the rest concentrated on how beautiful he was up close. His hair framed his face perfectly, black on copper, it shone in the sunlight. I analysed every part of him saving his eyes till last knowing I wouldn't be able to look away after that. I took a deep breath and looked up into his perfect grey eyes. I felt overwhelmed, exhilarated, they were just so incredibly beautiful; no that wasn't the right word. It wasn't strong enough, there were no words. "Hi," I said, knowing I would not have been able to from a coherent sentence in this state. "That's really beautiful you know, you're really talented," he smiled his voice sending shivers through me. "Thanks," I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I could even speak more than one word. We stayed silent for a minute. I don't think he knew what to say. "Would you like to come and hang out with us," he asked "I mean it's fine if you don't, I just thought you know you might want to..." he trailed off at the end. He sounded like he was covering up for being too outright, we shouldn't have been. I didn't mind. I looked back at him, he was waiting for an answer. I really wanted to go with him. "Umm… sure," I smiled at him not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. "Excellent." He sounded really excited, grinning widely.

I quickly packed my stuff into my bag and followed him over to where the 3 other boys were now sat. "I'm Embry by the way"

"Ally," I said.

"That's pretty, it suits you." Was he implying I was pretty to? It sounded like it. No, he didn't mean that. I'd only just met him. I could feel my heart rate rising. _Did_ he mean that? "Guys this is Ally." I hadn't realised we'd reached his friends. They were so tall, all of them. I felt slightly intimidated. I was 5"8, pretty tall for a girl, but these guys were all giants. The intimidation quickly faded as one of them held his hand out to me, smiling happily. "Quil." I took his hand. He was just as hot as Embry had been.

"Seth," said the smallest one. I took his hand. All these guys were running a temperature. The third guy didn't bother getting up, he just lifted his hand and said "Jake"

"Hi," I replied to him mimicking his gesture.

I stayed with them for a while, getting to know them. I'd had friends before but I was always the shiny new toy to them. They were only interested in me while I was the new girl. This was different they seemed to really care about what I said. Jake, the tallest had disappeared quickly after I arrived. I thought I'd scared him off but apparently he had some 'issues' at the moment. I didn't want to pry so I left it at that.

The boys really enjoyed listening to me, telling them about my life, where I had lived etc. Embry seemed to hang onto every word I spoke. He sat the closest to me and I was glad of that. It gave me more time to look into his eyes. I liked Embry I best by far but the others were sweet as well.

"Ally, would you like to come a walk with me?" Embry asked after Seth and Quil had said they were going home. I knew I probably shouldn't of said yes. I'd literally met him about 2 hours ago but I _had_ to go. I needed to be with him.

"Sure"

"Great," he smiled broadly again. He offered his hand to help me up and I took it. I felt that amazing rush of heat I'd felt earlier, it made me never want to let go. We began walking hand in hand. I should have let go as soon as he'd helped me up but he'd kept his hand firmly in place and I wasn't going to object. We didn't speak for a while, just walked. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. We were both okay with silence.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"Whenever, dad will be working until late"

"Good," he smiled. That meant he wanted to be with me. I smiled with him.

"Tell me about you," I said. I'd done far too much talking about myself today and I really wanted to find out more about him.

"Well, I've lived here all my life. My mother's Makah but I've got to have some Quileute in me." I looked at him questionably. He knew what I meant.

"Sorry, I forgot you're not from around here. Makah is the other tribe, slightly further up from here. Mum moved when she was pregnant with me. And Quileute is the tribe here at La Push"

"Right, thanks"

"So anyway, I've lived with mum all my life. I never knew who my dad was."

"I'm sorry," I said. I didn't realise it would be hard for him.

"No, it'd fine. I love my mum and we're happy. I don't miss him because I don't know him."

"If it's any constellation, I don't know my mum."

"It's just you and your dad?"

"Yeah," I said. Embry looked as if he wanted me to continue so I elaborated. "Mum and Dad we're living together in Seattle when I was born but they had an argument and Mum stormed out of the house and never came back." I had always suspected this wasn't the whole story. Dad had always been vague around the edges.

"Now it's me who should be saying sorry," he looked unhappy.

"No, like you said. I never knew her. I don't have anyone to miss.

"Mmm…" The conversation seemed to be trailing off. I didn't want it to end so I asked him about his life again. The whole tribe life intrigued me. "So, you grew up here?" I prompted. "Yeah, I guess I have a different upbringing to you"

"It must be nice, being around the same group of people all your life, like a massive family"

"Well, I practically count Quil and Jake as brothers," he smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth lifting upwards. I wondered what the joke was.

"What about Seth? You guys seem pretty close"

"Well Seth's quite a bit younger than us. Me, Jake and Quil were always in the same year at school and stuff."

"Are you at High school?" If he went to Forks high I wouldn't be alone.

"Yeah, I go to the high school on the Rez"

"Oh" Of course he would do, he was Quileute. I shouldn't have got my hopes up.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Well I start at Forks High on Monday and it would have been nice to know someone" I didn't add that it would be nice to see him every day.

"I'll come and see you after school," he said enthusiastically before quickly adding "If that's alright with you," it sounded like he'd tracked it on in an afterthought. He did that often, like he didn't want to seem too eager.

"I'd love that," I couldn't supress a smile. I really did want to be with him. He seemed happy by my response.

"It's getting pretty late, do you need to go home?" I didn't want to, but Dad would worry. "Yeah, I should be getting back."

"I'll walk you to your car?" he phrased it like a question, he always made sure it was alright with me first. "Sure."

I didn't realise till we got to my car, that we were still holding hands. It was such a natural position for us to be in I hadn't noticed. Reluctantly I pulled free and sighed quietly, thankful he didn't hear. I reached into my bag and pulled out my keys.

"Do you want a lift home?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll walk." Did he not want to be with me? Disappointment ran through me, I had to reassure myself. Of course he wants to spend time with you, he just spent all day with you. "Okay, if you're sure," I said as I got in the car. He held the door open with his foot and leaned in towards me. "Promise I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Yes," I answered too fast.

"I'll be at the beach all day so whenever you want, it's up to you"

"I'm free, so 11?"

"Sounds perfect," he said, a grin stretching across his face.

"Goodbye," I said.

"Bye, Ally."

I put the key in the ignition and drove away staring through my wing me at the beautiful figure disappearing into the distance, _Embry_.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter so much, it's my favourite so far. Please tell me what you think of it, please review. They really do make my day, if you've ever written a fic you'll know how much you crave reviews so help me out. I just want to know if it's good enough and if enough people like it for me to carry it on :D So please review!<strong>

**Love Anya xxx**** Thanks for reading xxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one night :) I'm quite proud. **

**This chapters a bit shorter than the rest, sorry but it's more of a filler nothing much happens I just needed to show how much Ally would miss Embry even after a few hours. As always please review, I will actually love you forever and ever and ever. I really want some reviews people!xxxxxx Please xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4- Distractions <em>**

My every thought was directed to Embry. I could barely hold a conversation with Dad. He kept mentioning how distracted I was. I didn't want to spill my feelings to him. We never spoke about stuff like that. I've never had too. I've never had any friends or boyfriends for that matter so there's never been a need to speak to him about anything important. Dinner was an awkward event, dad kept trying to engage me conversation but I wasn't really listening. I excused myself to bed as soon as I could, claiming I'd had a long day. He had let me go. I think he sensed that I just wanted to be alone.

I must have laid in bed for hours, just thinking about him. Even in my memory he looked beautiful. I knew it was stupid to feel this way after one day, maybe all relationships felt like this. I wouldn't know, maybe this was normal. Embry had probably had loads of girlfriends; maybe I was one in a long line. I really hoped not, just thinking about him holding hands with someone else made my heart ache. I was jealous of imaginary girls that may or may not have existed. I was messed up. I shouldn't get my hopes up. Tomorrow could be good or bad, something could happen between us. He'd been happy enough to listen to me talk about pointless things, he'd let me hold his hand and walk with him along the beach. That was a couple thing, right? And he had been the one to ask if he could see me again, he'd seemed anxious to be close to me again, he didn't want me to leave any more than I had wanted to go.

Okay, I had to stop myself I was going too far with this. I had only met him yesterday. I decided to make some food to distract myself. It was 8:00am that was an okay time to be up. "Morning Dad," I called as I ran down. I wanted to appear as normal as possible and not let him see the amalgamation of thoughts going on inside my head. "Morning Hun, sleep well?"

"Yeah," I lied as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good, good"

"What time are you going to work today?" I said while rummaging in the cupboard for bread, he had been shopping. I was ion luck. I popped two slices in the toaster and turned back to dad. "Not till 10 today," he smiled. He rarely got the morning off.

"You deserve it, you work too hard" I always felt bad for him. He had to support us both on a tiny income so he was always taking extra shifts and promotions no matter where they took us. That's why we moved around so much. Every time he was offered a pay raise he would jump at the chance even if it meant moving away again. I never complained so he thought I enjoyed travelling but to be honest after 16 years of it I was getting fed up. Of course I would never tell him that. "I'm working for you hunny"

"Yes but you work too hard, I'd rather you be happy and content than have the latest clothes"

"I want the best for you, that's not a crime," he said it so sincerely I had to go over and hug him. "I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, sweetie."

My toast popped out of the toaster and I grabbed a plate and some butter and took it over to the table. It was nice to have a breakfast with dad. I was so often alone in the mornings. Today I was especially happy for his company. I tried to keep a conversation going with him, listening to every word, concentrating. Filling my brain with his worries and complaints rather than mine. I couldn't help but look at the clock every now and then. Was time really that slow? It felt like I had been eating this same piece of toast for an eternity. At about 9:00 Dad went up to have a shower. After that I didn't know what to do with myself. I just kind of sat at the table staring into space, trying to make time go faster. I really needed to see Embry. I felt on edge, worried without him here. Again the way I thought about him made me cringe mentally. It wasn't possible to like someone that much after 3 hours.

I heard Dad switch off the shower and ran upstairs to grab my clothes. I thought about what I was wearing a lot more than yesterday, today I actually had someone to impress. I decided on my skinny jeans, they looked good and were one of the most fashionable items of clothing I owned. I never asked for anything new, I felt too bad knowing that we didn't have that much money. I found a floaty white top that I normally wear when we go out and a hoodie. I know the hoodie didn't really match that well but I would be wearing my coat most of the day anyway.

After my shower I tried to fix my hair. It took ages just to get the knots out. I knew it was pointless because within 2 seconds of being outside it would by strewn across my face and flying in a hundred different directions but I was going to do anything to look better, to somehow match up to Embry. I thought he might prefer it natural and left my ringlets to hang loose, they framed my face better like that. I knew I had enough time so I dried my hair properly today. I thought I'd spent ages on my hair but when I looked at the clock it was only 9:45am. I had 1 hour and 15 minutes to kill. I suppose I could get there a little early, he probably wouldn't mind but that still left an hour.

I went downstairs and found dad wearing his uniform sat on the step doing his shoes up. "What time are you going to be home tonight?"

"Quite late, I think"

"How late? Are you eating with me?"

"I don't think so, sorry"

"No it's alright. I understand." Normally I would be upset with this news but if it meant I could be with Embry for longer then I was happy. Dad stood up and kissed me on the forehead. "Bye hunny, See you later," he said as he walked out of the door. I stood still for a minute, listening to the sound of dad's car driving away. I wish he could stay a little longer. I needed to talk to someone or else I was going to go insane.

I wandered around unintentionally for a bit before deciding that TV would probably distract me. I turned on some boring sitcom and tried to immerse myself in the storyline. It didn't work, every time I saw a couple hugging I imagined myself in Embry's arms. Everything I saw reminded me of him or started a train of thought. I gave in after 20 minutes and went to my room and got out my art stuff. I began painting the view from my window, it wasn't exciting in any way but it was something to do.

The painting ended up quite well I had added a few things to make it seem more interesting. Instead of the boring block of dark green I had traded some of the cedars for oaks and birches giving it more variety. Painting had worked it kept my mind working, thinking. I was still going to be early but I didn't care. I couldn't wait any longer.

I took my art bag with me out of habit rather than intention and picked up a couple of cereal bars out of the cupboard. I didn't expect to be having lunch. I literally sprinted out of the door and into the car not even pausing to acknowledge the sprinkle of rain starting to fall. I put the car into gear and began driving down the road. I drove slower than yesterday. I was going to be embarrassingly early. I didn't want him to think I was overly eager.

The journey dragged on and on. Driving through La Push was no longer interesting. It looked different today, maybe I just wanted to see Embry so much buildings and other people were too trivial. I felt my heart thud quicker when I came round the corner and saw the beach. There was a Red jeep parked in the same place as I had done yesterday. Was it him? That meant he was earlier than me, he wanted to see me as well. I felt ecstatic.

When I reached the bottom of the hill I had to sit in my car to calm myself down. What was up with me? I was just about ready to open the door when Embry jumped out of the Red Jeep and turned to face me, he started smiling when he saw me and quickened up in pace. My memory had not been kind to him. Seeing him made my heart beat quicken up. I couldn't wait to get out of this car and over to him. I opened the door and walked over to him, trying to walk at a reasonable pace.

"Hi," I said brightly. I suddenly felt a bit nervous. How was I supposed to greet him? My instincts wanted to hug him but that felt a bit forward. "Hey," he said smiling

The gap between us was closing fast. Do I hug him? My question was answered when Embry held his arms out. I couldn't help but quicken my pace. He smiled at my response and pulled me into a tight hug. At that moment the world could've ended and I wouldn't have noticed. I was in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm definitely gonna put a lot more Embry and Ally in the next chapter, it's all gonna be devoted to them. I was wondering if anyone has any ideas for a storyline or something they would like me to include? I would love to hear your thoughts :) I think Embry is gonna introduce her to the rest of the pack at Emily's maybe? any thoughts on when you would like that to be? <strong>

**Thank you :) xxxx Please review, I love getting them it makes me so happy :D xx**

**Anya xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 :) I really hope you enjoy it, there's lots of Embry and Ally in this one. Just want to say thank you to Legolassss for alerting this story. I love alerts/reviews. Please tell me your thoughts if you're reading this, I really want to hear from you. Any ideas you have for storylines or characters you want me to include would be much appreciated, so please review!**

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5- Be safe <em>**

I looked out to sea and started adding blue speckles to the grey wash I had painted on the canvas. The sea was different again today. It wasn't as bright as yesterday, there was quite a lot of grey in the ocean but it was still blue in places. There were more birds around which I was happy about. I liked it when there were animals; they took the painting somewhere new.

"You really are an amazing artist," Embry said.

"Thanks but I'm sure a lot of people are way better." He was always too nice to me. Always, I smiled at myself. Had it really been only one day since I met him?

"You put yourself down too much" he said.

"And you lie too much," I countered.

"What reason would I have to lie to you?" he asked me, his voice was sincere.

"You're trying to get me to like you better," I smiled at him and he just laughed. He looked like he was going to say something else but stopped himself.

I was glad I'd brought my art stuff; it was nice to sit on the beach and paint. It was slightly colder than yesterday but still quite pleasant so I didn't mind being out. I didn't know whether that was the weather or the fact that Embry was with me. He was really warm. He made me warm, on the inside and out. He was really easy to be with. We never had to force conversation it just flowed. Sometimes there were silences but it wasn't awkward. "You know, I don't believe I only met you yesterday," Embry said looking out to sea. He was on the same train of thought as me again.

"Why?" I asked. I knew of course I felt the same way but I didn't want him thinking I spent all night thinking about him. "Well, I spent what 3 hours with you yesterday and I think you know more about me than anyone." I looked towards him.

"That's definitely not true, but you are one of the only people who knows about my life. I haven't had many friends."

"I don't understand how anyone could not like you." He was being too sweet again. I just smiled unsure of what to say. He reached over me and pulled a hair out of my face, his warm hands touched my cheek as he did sending shivers through me once more. That was the first time he'd touched my face. He dropped his hand from my cheek and placed it into my hand, entwining his fingers in mine. "You're really cold," he said.

"No, I'm not you're just extremely warm"

"I guess my gauge is slightly off," he smiled at me and it made my heartbeat quicken. I was happy now. I could start on the birds. I wanted to make sure I had every one of them drawn in perfectly. "Look at how the birds fly, it's like dancing. They weave in and out of each other perfectly."

"Mmm…I've never thought of it like that before. It's like it's been choreographed specifically for us."

"Our own personal show."

"Not a lot of people would have seen it like that you know. Most people take things for granted.

"Sometimes you have to look further to see what's really there"

"You know, I like the way you see the world. It's different, new"

"I think I'm just perceptive."

"No, it's more than that. You look at things differently." I didn't know what to say to that. I wasn't sure how I should have taken it. It made me smile how we could joke and laugh with each other but how we could also have deep and meaningful conversations. With anyone else talking about how I really felt about things would be a no go area but with Embry it was easy.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. He just sat and watched me paint. The picture was taking shape now, individual shapes and colours were merging together. You could see where the rocks started and the sea ended. You could differentiate between the birds and the clouds. I began to add detailed features to the birds; I drew in their black, glinting eyes and put texture into their brown feathers. This was my favourite stage of drawing. You were past the initial stages where the shapes were just indistinguishable lines and the colours were just block and boring, you could really see now, see the clouds and the sky and the birds. It wasn't perfect yet so it still had potential to become something more, something better but at the same time it was beginning to look like something real and new. I was worried Embry might be bored with me, we hadn't really done much today but he seemed content enough to just sit there and watch me. He always had a smile on his face; it was welcoming and loving like he was truly happy to just be with me. It was a new feeling for me. I've never known anyone but Dad really want to spend time with me. No-one had ever honestly enjoyed my company, it felt good.

"Will you be free tonight?" Embry asked. I was definitely free, Dad wasn't going to be back until late and it would be great to spend some more time with Embry.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything," I smiled at him.

"Won't your Dad mind?"

"He won't be back till late," I said simply.

"Okay." He looked slightly upset. Was he hoping I wasn't free? Did he not want to be with me? I had to tell myself that was stupid he wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to be with me. I was getting too paranoid. "Do you want to come over to a friend of mine's?" he said looking apprehensive but excited at the same time.

"Yeah, that'd be great"

"Cool, they'll be a lot of people there though. All my friends want to meet you." He'd already told his friends about me, well that was nice…and weird.

"How many is a lot?"

"Well there's Quil, Seth and Jake who you met yesterday and then there's Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah, Kim and Emily."

"Wow, you have a lot of friends," I said feeling slightly worse.

"Don't be worried, they'll all love you," he said sounding genuinely concerned at my worried tone. I felt the need to reassure him.

"I'm not, it's just I didn't expect there to be so many"

"Well Emily's a great cook so we practically live at her house"

"I won't be intruding will I?"

"No, honestly Ally _everyone _wants to meet you," he said putting a warm hand on my shoulder. It immediately made me feel better. I still felt a bit nervous. They all seemed really close and I didn't want to force my company on them. I didn't know whether Embry was just being overly nice again or whether he was telling the truth. His friends yesterday had been nice, it was fun. I hoped they were all like Seth and Quil but part of my brain couldn't help but mention Jake. He had seemed really annoyed with me yesterday. What if the others were like him? My facial expression must have changed when I thought about him because a second later Embry asked me about it. "What's up?"

"What did I do to upset Jake yesterday?"

"Nothing, he's just upset about some stuff. Honestly it wasn't you."

"He seemed fine before I came and sat with you."

"I can't really explain, it's just Jacob he's annoying like that"

"Okay, I really don't want to have done anything bad," I could tell he was hiding something from me. He face crinkled up like he really wanted to tell me everything but couldn't.

"You could never do anything bad." That was one of those moments that seemed to happen frequently with Embry. He would say something that sounded so truthful and real, so nice. He would break away from the casual conversation and say something heartfelt. It made me wonder what he really thought of me.

"Are you finished?" he said distracting me from my thoughts.

"Very nearly," I told him. I normally found it had to paint when I had distractions but this painting had turned out great, I think it was Embry's influence on me. I had been calm and relaxed all day.

"It looks great to me"

"Yeah, but it's not perfect."

"I didn't have you down as a perfectionist"

"I am with my drawings. It has to be the best it can be because if I leave now I'll never be able to finish it because the beach is never going to look like this again."

"Is it alright if I pick you up later? At around half six?" he said changing the subject.

"I can drive. It's not too much trouble"

"I want to take you"

"Well okay then," I didn't argue, I wanted to be with him as well.

"Great," he said a huge grin stretching over his face.

"Finished," I declared

"It's amazing," he said. I felt really proud, his tone rang with honesty. He really believed that. "Thank you"

"Are you ready to go home? It'll give you some time to get ready." I checked my watch. It was 5:00. We'd been out 7 hours. It felt like 15 minutes.

"I should really go," I tried to sound indifferent but my voice betrayed me.

"Yeah," he said.

We walked to my car in silence, his hand never left mine.

"I'll be at your house at 6:30, I promise"

"Okay"

"Bye," he said and pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his beautiful scent. He really was amazing. He let me go and began to walk away. I slumped. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself for an hour and a half. I didn't want to be away from him. I wanted to be with him, always. I turned to put the key in the lock.

"Be safe," he called to me as I climbed into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've decided she's definitely meeting the rest of the pack in the next chapter, Yay! I'm so excited! How do you guys like the whole angsty Jake? I think he would be quite annoyed at another imprint but please tell me your views :) Do you think Embry and Ally are moving too fast? They've only just met and they're already hugging, Is this too soon? Please share any thoughts you have, review! xxx<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading Anya xxx**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Legolassss for your amazing review! It made me smile! And thanks a lot to you BlueEyedBabyy, you really do make me happy. **

**I am slightly over excited for this chapter, there is a big surprise at the bottom and Ally gets to meet everyone!**

**Okay, thanks a lot and remember to review. I love reviews so please if you are reading this remember to leave any comments or ideas you have :) **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6- Exhilaration <strong>_

The knock on the door came exactly at 6:30. I had been ready since 6:00 and been sat on the stairs, staring at the door. I was quite nervous to be honest. I wanted his friends to like me and a mixture of apprehension and a longing to be with the boy I had met only hours before. It was a strange mixture.

I ran to the door and pulled the door open. There he was standing in my doorway looking as beautiful as ever, the sunset causing his russet skin to glow in the light. I immediately, without thinking threw my arms around him. He seemed happy enough to comply and hugged me back. "Hello again," he said releasing me from the hug.

"Hi," I replied he had changed his shirt since I last saw him and had obviously washed his hair; it was still wet in places. "Are you ready to go or do you need a few minutes?" he asked me.

"I'm ready." It hadn't taken me as long as I'd expected to get dressed and chose something to wear. I didn't know what to expect but I kept it quite simple. A Plain t-shirt and a skirt my Nan had sent me last year.

"Great, I don't want to keep them waiting," Embry said taking my hand in his. We walked to his car together and he opened the door for me. He was so sweet.

"Thanks," I told him smiling.

"You look amazing by the way," he said climbing into the car.

"Thank you." He was being too nice again. I didn't deserve this.

"The guys are all really excited by the way"

"Will Jake be there?" I'd only seen him once but his effect on me was like the opposite of Embry. I just knew he didn't like me and I didn't want to see him again.

"Yeah, but don't worry I've told him to be good." He saw through again. I had tried to not sound worried. I thought I'd hidden it well. I changed the subject. I didn't want to embarrass myself by showing my worry over Jacob.

"I like Quil and Seth, they're really nice"

"They like you as well, don't worry Al. It'll be fine they'll all like you. No-one bites," He laughed at himself. I guessed it was an inside joke.

The journey was longer than I expected. Emily's house wasn't in the centre of the Reservation. We left the main road pretty quickly and went down a little dirt track and back into the deep forest. The forest scared me a little. The thick canopy meant that little light got in so you couldn't see very far in front of you. It wasn't so much the darkness that scared me. It was the fact of the unknown. Anything could be in there.

I suddenly felt nervous. It didn't feel like I was just meeting his friends it felt like I was being introduced to his family. They treated each other like brothers. It was a strong friendship, something I hadn't encountered before and I was sure how to take it. Would they accept me? It seemed stupid to ask but they were Embry's friends if they didn't like me would he leave me? I suddenly felt sick.

"What's up?" He said concern flooding his face.

"Nothing," I said quietly, not trusting my voice. He reached over and placed a hand on my knee. "Don't worry, just stick with me if you get nervous." The promise of time near Embry even if we were surrounded by a bunch of his friends made me smile.

"Do you see through the trees that little hint of red?" he asked me, his hand still perched on my knee. I looked in the direction that he pointed and strained my eyes. "No, where were you looking?"

"It's probably just my eyes." He looked upset, like he'd said too much.

"Mmm…" I mumbled.

We drove for another 5 minutes. The path twisted and turned in different directions as we drove deeper and deeper into the woods. The first signs of any civilisation came when I saw the red brick house Embry had pointed out earlier. I needed to get my eyes tested. I've no idea how he managed to see this far. We came into a clearing and I could see a road which obviously headed down to the other side of the beach. I guessed this was the far side of the reservation. There were three houses in the clearing and they were quite spaced out. It was probably a lot quieter here than in the main area of La Push. "That one there is Emily's," Embry pointed out. He was pointing to a gorgeous little house. It was one storey and stretched quite far back into the woods. It was red brick and built in the same style as the rest of the houses on the reservation but it was quainter, more homely. There were steps that lead up to the house. They were painted a dull yellow that contrasted with the red of the bricks. Most of the paint had peeled off the wooden hand rail. It showed it was well used. "It's really pretty," I said.

"Yeah, Emily and Sam love it. It's their first house together"

"How long have they been together?"

"Not long actually. They moved pretty fast, they're getting married soon," Embry said as he parked the car neatly in front of the house. I felt the nerves coming on again. I went to open my door but Embry was faster and had already got round to my side and grabbed the handle. "Thanks," I said climbing down out of the car.

"Here we go," he said. I grabbed his hand wanting reassurance. "It'll be fine Ally. Don't worry." We walked towards the door together holding hands. I squeezed his hand tight. I had expected to have a few minutes to prepare myself but instead of knocking Embry just walked straight in.

"Hey guys," Embry said. "This is Ally." I smiled up at everyone. There were a lot of people in here. Almost every inch of the small room was taken up by people. I'm sure it was a nice room but I could see much of it. They were all huge, giants. I saw a woman by the cooker which I assumed was Emily and the man stood behind her was obviously Sam. I way he looked at her screamed fiancé. I recognised Seth and Quil from the beach but that was about it. I looked around for Jake but couldn't find him. That made me feel better immediately.

As soon as embry had introduced me I was engulfed by a flood of 'Hello's' and introductions. I knew I was never going to remember everyone's name. There were just so many. I shook hands with nearly everyone. I even got one hug off Emily. I got a bit of a shock when I saw her face. There were 3 scars running down the left side of her face. I didn't want to say anything and just pretended to ignore it, like I hadn't noticed. I wondered how she'd got them. I tried not to stare. She was so nice I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I could see that everyone thought of her as a mother.

Once the introductions were done everyone went back to their original positions. Embry went and sat down of the sofa and I followed him. I didn't want to be left on my own. He had sat in the corner of the couch meaning I had to sit next to a couple. I think the girl's name was Kim. She was really pretty, she had the same skin tone and hair colour as the rest of them which made me feel even more out of place. I was pale and blonde. I was the odd one out. "Hi, I'm Kim," she said happily holding out her hand. I shook it and answered "Ally".

"Embry's said loads about you," she smiled at me. Embry had been talking about me. Did that mean he was thinking about me too? She saw my facial expression and misinterpreted it. "Oh no, all good things honestly." I smiled unsure of what to say. "I love your hair, I've always wanted curls," Kim said breaking the silence. She was nice; she was trying to make conversation with me. "I like my curls but the colour washes me out," I said honestly.

"It's beautiful," Embry said simply, gently picking up a strand of it and twirling it around in his hand. I felt my heart quicken. Kim ignored his comment and carried on talking. "I don't think it does. It suits you like that"

"Thanks," I replied.

We carried on talking for quite a while. I found I really did like her she was someone I could talk to easily. Once we had got past the awkward early stages the conversation flowed easily. Embry stayed quiet. I think he wanted to let me get to know his friends. I always held his hand in mine though. It comforted me. Normally I would be so nervous making conversation with someone new but he made it better, made me feel safe.

I wanted to lean back onto Embry's chest and lie there the way Kim was with Jared. Jared looked at her so lovingly. I wanted Embry to see me like that, to hold me like that. I told myself it was ridiculous he didn't like me like that but I could still dream about it.

I found it easy to talk to Embry's friends. I don't know why I was so worried. Quil and Seth had been great at the beach. I should have based my expectations on that instead of Jacob. There were a few people who weren't that friendly. The other girl, not Kim or Emily. I couldn't remember her name but she seemed hostile. I didn't let myself dwell on it. I was having too much fun with everyone. Embry seemed to relax after a while. He was on edge at the beginning, protective of me but after a few minutes he let his guard down. He knew I was having a good time.

"Dinner!" I heard Emily call from behind me. I began to stand up but was almost trampled on by the boys. I had never seen anyone so excited for food. Embry stayed sat down with me until the herds had passed and then helped me up. I began to walk away but he stopped me. We stood still for a few minutes until he was certain everyone was out of the room. "Ally, do you mind if I try something?"

"Umm…Sure." I had no idea what he meant. He pulled a piece of hair out of my eyes and leant in. I wasn't sure what he was going to do until he placed his hand on my cheek. Was he seriously going to kiss me? My thought was interrupted by its answer. He slowly placed his lips on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAHHHHH! I said I was excited! They kissed! Thank you to LegoLassss you actually gave me the idea :) <strong>

**How do you guys like the friendship with Kim? Should they become close? I think they would get along well because they're close in age and stuff but tell me your thoughts. Please Review. You dont realise how much I love them :) I want to know people are reading and enjoying it so please, please, ****please review!**

**Thanks so much xxx **

**Anya xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I've just been super busy with exams these past couple of days and I really wanted to concentrate on my revision. I hope it's worth the wait though. It's got some really nice Ally/Embry moments in it so please enjoy!**

**I really want to get up to 10 reviews on this chapter. I know people are alerting so thank you for that but I really crave reviews so if you are reading please tell me your thoughts on my writing style, the chapter, the storyline, anything is appreciated. So thankyou. **

**10 REVIEWS PLEASE!XXX**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7- Heaven<em>**

That was amazing, exhilarating. No they aren't strong enough. I needed better words. That was like nothing I've ever experienced. I can't describe how utterly brilliant that was. I could have happily stayed there in that position for the rest of my life. Who needs oxygen when I have Embry? But of course it had to end. We weren't alone. There was a group of people through the door waiting for us to join them. To smile and laugh with them, to get to know them. All I wanted to do was stay with Embry. Stop the rest of the world and just live together, alone. I realised in that moment that I would have done anything for him. I would have given up everything for him. The feelings I felt towards him were so strong, the memory was so poignant I knew I never wanted to give him up.

It took him a while to pull away from me. He didn't want to stop this moment any more than I did but we had to come back to reality. We didn't say anything after the kiss. Even thinking about it made my heart go into overload, my pulse quicken. He just held my hand tightly, as if he was frightened I might run away if he let go. I wouldn't of course. I was never leaving him, ever. We walked towards the kitchen slowly, dragging out the time together. He paused at the door and I did too. I could hear the shouts and chatter coming from the other room but I ignored them. He leant into me again and kissed me once on the forehead. It wasn't as passionate or thought provoking as our earlier kiss but it was special and sweet. Nice in its own way.

Embry pushed the door open with his hand and we walked into the full kitchen. It was full, literally full. I wouldn't have looked so packed if it wasn't full of overly large teenage boys. Were all Quileute boy's this big? I made my way round the table and saw various sets of eyes following me, smiles on all of their faces. Well not all of them were smiling. The girl, Leah I think, had a horrible grimace plastered on her russet skin. She reminded me of Jake. What had I done to upset these people?

I took at seat in between Kim and Embry, Quil was on Embry's other side and quickly started up a conversation with Kim. "So do you go to school on the Reservation as well?" I asked, praying she would say she goes to Forks high. I crossed my fingers. "Yep, with all the boys," she said happily. My heart sank. I really wanted to know at least one person. "Oh, I'm going to be at Forks high"

"I'm sure you'll make friends easily," Kim replied reassuringly.

"I'm not sure I will," I mumbled quietly. By some miracle Embry heard me even though he was facing the other way and this room was so noisy I could barely hear myself think. "You will Al, promise"

"I don't make friends easily"

"And what are we then? If you're definition of friends is not this then you need a new dictionary" I had to smile at that. He was right, these people were friends but it felt like I was never going to fit in with anyone else the way I fit in here. I had only been here an hour and I was already happy and chatting away. I felt comfortable, at ease. It wasn't bad and difficult the way I had imagined it would be, the way it had always been with every other person I'd met. I actually felt like I could be me and people would like me for me.

"Food!" Emily shouted placing a huge pan on the table and lifting the lid. The smell was wonderful, so many flavours all at once. If it tasted as good as it smelt I could easily see why everyone was always round here. Emily walked round the table placing a plate in front of everyone before declaring that we should all dig in, immediately six boys ran forward scraping the pan nearly clean. "They're always like this," Kim said rolling her eyes. "You just have to wait until they're satisfied, they normally leave something." Jared sat down and gave Kim a plate full of pasta. "Or you could just wait for your boyfriend to get you some," she said winking at me. Embry sat down a second later, holding 2 plates he placed one in front of me. "Thanks"

"It's all part of the service," he smiled. I laughed at him.

We all dug into the food, it really was good. We normally have takeaways or ready meals it was nice to have a real, home cooked meal. Dad was always out and never had time to cook anything when he got in so it was either pizza or Chinese most nights. There wasn't much talking over dinner. Everyone was eating, or to be more specific stuffing as much food as possible into their mouths. I had honestly never seen anyone eat this much. I wondered how Emily and Sam had enough money to buy all this food. I was full after my 1st plateful but Quil and Jared were onto their 4th platefuls.

After, eventually, everyone had finished we wondered back into the living room and people began to do their own things. Seth and one of the others I don't know the name of started playing on some computer game, Emily and Sam sat together on the chair in a loving embrace and Jared and Kim took up their previous position on the couch. We sat down on the sofa again, next to Kim. We didn't talk for a while, just sat hand in hand. I envied Kim she was leaning back on Jared's chest again. I took the chance and leant back slowly. He would move away if he didn't want me too. I told myself that he was the one who'd kissed me and he would definitely be alright with a small thing like this but there was still a small part of my brain that kept saying that I was going too far, that I didn't mean as much to him as he meant to me. I tried to discourage these thoughts, they only made me sad.

I eventually managed to pluck up the courage from somewhere and leant into him, snuggling into his chest. I breathed out as he put his arm around me and leant down to kiss my forehead again, he was happy. I felt safer than I've ever felt before here in a stranger's house with a boy I met a couple of days ago. It was irrational but true. I knew nothing would ever hurt me here.

Kim and Jared got up and walked into the kitchen, they probably wanted some alone time and immediately their spots were filled by Quil. He was a different kind of person to Embry, more light-hearted and happy-go-lucky. He took everything in his stride. "Hey!" he said over excitedly. I did not deserve the treatment I got here. They were all too nice. "Hiya," I twisted my body so that I could face him.

"Sorry I haven't had chance to talk to you. I just had to beat Paul." The competition between them all, again, reminded me of brothers. "Did you beat him?" This seemed like a good way to start the conversation. All boys loved to talk about their achievements. "Hell yeah! 5-1. thrashed him!"

"I bet Paul's still sobbing in the corner," I said smiling.

"Yeah, he's a cry baby." I laughed at how ludicrous that sounded. Even though all these boys were so nice and happy I could tell they could look after themselves.

"What's so funny?" Quil asked.

"I'm just imagining you and Paul in a fight."

"Oh I would totally beat him," he said it like it was obvious.

"No way Quil," Embry interrupted "Paul is way stronger than you." I wondered why they said it so definitely. Quil interrupted by analyse. "He's strong yeah but I've got skills," he said elongating the s.

"I can't imagine you guys in a fight," I said honestly.

"Why?" they both said together. They sounded slightly offended.

"It's just the way you interact, like brothers. I can't see you fighting any more than I can see Emily getting up and attacking me," I responded. They both laughed at that. "Again with the perception," Embry muttered. He probably didn't think I could hear him. "I'm not perceptive just observant," I said.

"They're the same thing genius," Quil told me.

"No they're not. Perception is looking in between the lines, seeing what's not obvious and observation is analysing everyone's actions and interactions and making your own conclusions from there." I think I'd confused them, their expressions were hilarious. "What?" I said jokingly.

"Good luck keeping up with this one," Quil said to Embry. "She's got brains," he continued patting my head. "Embry's smart, just because you can't add 2 and 2" I joked to Quil. "5, right?" he said mockingly.

"Do you even go to school?"

"Occasionally…"

"That means No," I said.

"It means I'm far too intellectually advanced to go to regular school. All the other kids get annoyed at me when I answer all the questions"

"Just because you answer all the questions doesn't mean you get them all right." It felt really good to joke with Quil. Let my hair down for once. I always felt so closed in and secluded. I liked having friends to talk and laugh with.

The time flew by when I was here, I had got here at quarter to 7 and it was already 9:30pm. "Embry," I sighed. "I need to go, dad will be worried."

"Sure, of course Al." We stood up and walked to the door silently. We were nearly at the door.

I walked out the door hand in hand with Embry. I heard a few "Goodbye's being called from the kitchen as I walked out. "See it wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No actually, I had fun."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." We walked to the car and stopped next to the door. Embry leant in the way he had before and my heart had the same reaction. I had barely enough time to register what was happening until his lips were on mine and we were kissing again. This was heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? Good, Bad, terrible? Please tell me your thoughts. Have any of you noticed how Ally is much more open than she was at the beginning of the story. She's acting more like her real self. I think Embry would help her to feel more comfortable just being her. <strong>

**Do you all like the Quil relationship that's developing? I do! I'm thinking about a just Quil and Allly chapter where they meet up or somthing. Would you like that? Any ideas where they should go/what they should do? **

**Sorry I'm asking all these questions I just really love to hear your thoughts. Remember 10 reviews! Please help me get them! **

**Lots of love Anya xxx Thanks for reading! xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya, here's chapter 8 :) It's a bit of a filler and was originally part of another chapter but i had to split it. It was just too long. **

**I would like to say thank you to 15, JlovesEmbry, EMO-KID411 and scoobycool9 for alerting/favouriting.**

**And thanks NarniaOwnForks for your review. I really wanted some more reviews on the last chapter but I only got 1. Which makes me sad :( **

**Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8- Laughter<em>**

I was standing with Embry in the middle of the forest; he had his arms around me. I was happy. I didn't care that the forest and surrounding areas were too dark and that there were strange noises and snapping twigs. I was with Embry and I was safe. We stood there for a while not talking, not moving. I didn't understand why he wasn't talking to me but I stayed quiet. I didn't want to break the silence. It felt wrong.

I could see the forest behind Embry and it was dark and uninviting. You couldn't make out the shapes of the different trees and branches. It was just black on black. I could see the forest floor underneath me. The ground was soft and we had left footprints in it.

I heard a loud noise and immediately turned around to face the other direction. Suddenly I was no longer in Embry's arms and I no longer felt safe or happy. The darkness had become extremely intimidating. I heard a sound again, louder this time and I ran towards Embry, he ran away from me. He was shaking. His body was literally convulsing. I felt scared not for me but for him. Was he in danger? I didn't want Embry getting hurt. I heard a noise again, it sounded closer than it had before. I was frightened and alone. I could see embry but he was a few metres away and I knew that if I got any closer he would run away from me and I wanted him to be as close to me as possible.

I heard the sound again and it shocked me. "Run! Ally, Run!" Embry shouted. I took his advice and sprinted into the trees. I stumbled a few times, tripping over some of the exposed roots and forest debris. I got to my desired destination behind a small shrub I bent down and tried to slow my breathing. When I thought I was back in control of myself I turned my head and looked back at the clearing. I looked at the wrong time. Embry was still there but next to him was a wolf. _A huge wolf._ It growled and I felt my heart start to beat faster. It lurched forward and I closed my eyes. I heard Embry's scream. The last thing I remember feeling was utter emptiness before I opened my eyes and looked up at my bedroom celling.

* * *

><p>I was thinking about Embry at the breakfast table again. I was trying to work out what was going on between us. We acted like a couple. We held hands and, as of last night, kissed but he hadn't asked me out or even said anything about dating. I had to keep reminding myself that we had literally only just met but with Embry things moved so fast I couldn't keep up. It felt like I had known him for years. I knew him better than anyone and he knew me so well it was hard to even convince myself that we had <em>only just met. <em>I ran the words over in my head. We shouldn't even be friends. It was so stupid to believe that we could be anything else but I couldn't help but dream about it.

I was so deep in thought at the breakfast table, absentmindedly chewing away on my toast, that I didn't notice the knock on the door straight away. It was unexpected and I wasn't sure who it could be. _Embry?_ No, he would've told me. I walked towards the door and opened it. There, stood in nothing but his cut-off shorts and plain white T-shirt, was Quil.

"Hello," he said happily.

"Hey, erm…what are you doing here?"

"We have plans," he responded confidently.

"When have you ever mentioned any plans?"

"Erm…about 3 seconds ago. And I was under the impression that you had a better memory than a goldfish."

"Oh haha, very funny. But seriously I could have been busy."

"You are busy. You're coming out with me."

"But Quil…" I started but was cut-off by his confident reply.

"Now are you going to let me in or what?"

"Welcome to my home," I said gesturing with my hand. He walked into my hallway and took off his battered trainers.

"Living room's through there. Make yourself at home. I'm going to get a shower."

"Okay," he said tottering into the sitting room.

I ran upstairs and got ready. I knew I looked terrible, it was really early and I had literally been up about 30 minutes. I hadn't slept well. I couldn't remember any of my dreams but I know I've been tossing and turning all night.

I quickly ran into the shower and washing my hair. I pulled on my tattered jeans and a little blue top. I didn't try as hard to look nice as I would if I was with Embry. I didn't want to impress Quil. I blushed, embarrassed by my own analysis. When I was ready I ran downstairs to greet Quil properly.

"Ready?" he asked me when I walked into the living room. He was lounging on my couch. He looked so comfortable and at home. I could never be this at ease in a strange house. I would have to learn from him. "Yep," I replied.

"Good, we can go"

"Where exactly..?"  
>"Ever been to Port Angeles?"<p>

"No, I've only been here a few weeks," I admitted.

"Well there's a great Chinese restaurant, it's all you can eat and there's a port and stuff. It's pretty." It made me laugh that he said about the food first.

"Well yeah, that sounds good." I really wanted to go with him. Truthfully I loved having friends and Quil was really great. "Okay," he said. "Let's go." We walked to his car. It had probably once been blue but was seriously faded and in need of a new paint job. It looked old but I had no idea what make it was. I barely knew what make mine was and I look at it every day. "I built it myself," he informed me misinterpreting my staring for interest. "Well I say myself, it was really Jake and Embry." My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name.

We chatted all the way to Port Angeles. I expected it to take a while but it was surprisingly fast. Quil did drive like a maniac. I didn't mind, but I didn't know how long his little car could take it. "You know Embry'll be upset if we crash and die," I joked. "I don't think he'll be upset about me"

"Why not? You're his best friend"

"Ally, have you seen the way he looks at you?" I didn't answer. I had done and he seemed too nice. He always seemed too nice.

"Well? Ally you've got to see the signs. He really likes you." It felt weird that someone else had noticed. Seen what I see. I had always thought it was just my imagination. "You have, haven't you?" I didn't answer again. "Do you like him? In _that_ way I mean," Quil persisted.

"Umm… I don't know." That was a lie. I really liked him.

"You're lying." He'd seen through me.

"I like him. He's a good friend."

"You love him," he sang in a teasing way.

"Quil!" I shouted, hitting him on the arm. I was glad, after that point the conversation took on a less serious topic, the way I liked it best with Quil.

I know it was ridiculous but being with Quil made me miss Embry even more than usual. They were so similar. The heat of their skin was the same and the russet colour was similar but he just wasn't the same. I wanted Embry. I couldn't help but compare mine time with him with my time with Embry. It was a different kind of fun not as simple and flowing but still enjoyable. It was jokey. I found I could say whatever I wanted to him and he would just laugh it off. I envied his happy-go-lucky view on everything.

"You're so happy all of the time," I said voicing my thoughts.

"I have something up with my brain. It gives me the inability to be sad"

"Don't be annoying Quil"

"I am not annoying," he said offended.  
>"Yes you are. I'm trying to be serious and you bring up your defected brain." He laughed. "You have a ridiculous laugh," I told him.<p>

"Stop being mean," he tried to make his voice sound threatening but he was still laughing. I laughed with him this time.

"Your laugh is ridiculous," he countered.

"Don't be mean," I copied his words trying to imitate his deep voice.

"And here is Port Angeles," he said as we drove round a corner and saw this beautiful Port. I hadn't noticed we'd got close to the town I had been too caught up in the conversation. It was a pretty little town with different coloured buildings and little houses. You could tell it was the place most tourists would come to if they visited the area. The port itself was filled with hundreds of boats. They were all various sizes and shapes, some of them had great, huge sails that moved and flapped in the strong winds and some of them were small with little oars. They all had different names painted onto the side of them. I decided my favourite name was _windsong_. I think it was because I could really hear the wind's song as it blew through the air. The sun was peeking through the thick cloud cover in a few places and was reflecting off the water in beautiful ripples. The water here wasn't blue either. It was grey but a pretty grey that I had come to love in the last few weeks of living here. This view would have made a great painting. I didn't normally paint non-landscapes but this was so nice. Town scenes were often quite cliché but I could see myself painting this.

"Come on," Quill said impatiently, another difference between him and Embry. Embry would have let me stay and look at the view. He was always content with what I wanted to do whereas Quil wasn't as patient. He wanted to go into town so we both had to go into town.

"If I have too," I replied dramatically and laughed at him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the car running off towards the centre of town, dragging me behind him. "Quil, slow down!" I called to him as we ran off together.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go :) Sorry nothing much happened, it was just a filler chapter as I said. Please tell me what you thought of it, review, alert etc. I know I say this every chapter but I really do want some reviews it makes me write a lot faster, it gives me some incentive to get the chapter out. <strong>

**Please tell me what you think about Quil, I've kind of invented his personality. What do you think? Is he too jokey? Please tell me :D The next chapter should be up pretty soon I've just got to get it perfect. It's gonna be on the rest of their day in Port Angeles :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!xxx **

**Anya xxxxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 here :) This carries straight on from chapter 8, it's Quil and Ally's day in Port Angeles. I hope you enjoy it, I really like writing it. **

**As always please, please, please, please, please review. I will actually love you forever and forever and forever. xxx**

**Enjoy! xxxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9- Missing him.<strong>_

We spent a long time randomly wandering around Port Angeles. There were quite a few shops and stuff but I wasn't really interested and neither was Quil, we steered away from away boutiques. I found a little book shop and Quil seemed happy to go in with me, I guessed it was one of his favourites, he normally told me when he didn't want to go somewhere. It was a small little shop and reminded me more of a house than a shop from the front. There were various floors and different sections so I wandered around happily. Quil went in a separate direction to me and soon I was lost in the seemingly small shop. I didn't think Quil would be into books at all. He was a lot of fun to be around but I had never really imagined him as a bookworm. I couldn't picture him reading.

"I didn't have you down as a book lover Quil," I said mockingly.

"I am a man of many unknown talents"

"And reading is considered a talent?"

"Yep." He always sounded so sure of himself even when he was joking.

We were in there for quite a while but I didn't find anything I really liked. Quil didn't either so we left together empty-handed. I made a mental note to remember where the shop was for future reference. It would be helpful to know there was a good book store nearby.

We walked around for a little while longer but I could tell Quil really wanted to get to the restaurant. He had definitely only brought me here for the food. What was it with them and eating? They were all obsessed.

"Quil we can go get food if you want." He eyes lit up at the thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure, I'm hungry." I wasn't really. I didn't normally eat much and I'd had a huge dinner last night.

"Great! It's just over here," he said sprinting off into the distance. I swear Quil could outrun a cheetah if he tried.

"Quil, slow down," I shouted for what felt like the one hundredth time.

"I'm just too fast for you"

"Yes, yes you are."

The restaurant was further away than I anticipated. We made our way through the winding backstreets of Port Angeles. I started to get a bit worried when we turned off the main road completely and when into the back-streets. This was obviously the non-touristy part of the town. This street was cobbled in slate and very different looking to the other streets I'd been down here. There weren't any concrete slabs or brightly painted houses and shop fronts, it was all very grey and dismal. It wasn't as welcoming and friendly looking as everywhere else. There was an obvious lack of cleanliness and caring to this road. There were a couple of stores along either side of the street but they were boarded up and closed down. It made me feel slightly claustrophobic. The sides of the buildings appeared to be leaning over me; you could barely see the grey cloud filled sky.

"Where is this restaurant?" I asked suspiciously

"Just around the corner"

"Quil, where are you taking me?"

"To the Chinese"

I had no idea where we were going and this road seemed to go on forever. Quil wouldn't talk much and I had a nagging doubt in my head that he had got us lost. With every step we took the road began to seem more and more dangerous, unnerving. I almost ran over and hugged this man when I saw him. I felt like shouting out 'Civilisation!' I was really frightened that Quil had taken me to the back of beyond. I watched the man disappear into what looked like a hole in the wall. There was a red sign above the hole. It was mounted to the wall.

"Is this it?"

"Yep, finest food in Washington state," Quil declared.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

"Not many people know about it but it is am-az-ing," he split the word amazing up into 3 separate sounds.

"Okay then, after you," I said. I still wasn't sure about this whole idea if the street itself was anything to go on this place wasn't going to be great.

We walked through a doorway and into an amazing little restaurant. It was really busy I've no idea why I couldn't hear the noise outside. It was all red inside with little gold and green furnishings and cushions. There were Chinese dragons hanging from the ceiling and banners with various symbols hanging off the walls. I couldn't think why this amazing little place would be in such a worrying neighbourhood.

We were greeted by the waitress at the door; she was small but extremely pretty with big brown eyes and thick black eyelashes that framed them perfectly.

"Table for two," Quil spoke to her.

"Of course," she said gesturing with her hand to follow her. When I walked into the room properly I was hit by an onslaught of beautiful smells that made my stomach grumble. Suddenly I was extremely hungry.

"Here we go," she said sitting us down at a table on the outskirts of the room.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

We sat down together and I began to pick up the menu.

"See, I told you it was amazing," Quil said from behind his menu.

"I'll admit it smells pretty good but I'll reserve judgement until after I've eaten."

"Right, I know what I'm having," he said dramatically slamming his menu down onto the mahogany table.

"Already?" I asked him. We had been in here all of 2 minutes.

"Yep and I know what you're having too."

"I don't even know what I'm having yet."

"You don't need to, I'm ordering for you. It'll be a surprise."

"Well okay then," I smiled. "Surprise me." I would have normally objected to this but it smelt so good I doubt I could possibly not enjoy something.

"Waitress," Quil shouted to the girl walking past our table. "Can we order?"

"Sure," she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a little black notebook and a pen. Instead of saying the order Quil just pointed to various objects on the menu, he really was going to keep it a secret.

"So back to our earlier conversation on Embry," Quil said when the waitress had gone.

"What about him?"  
>"You like him and he likes you,"<p>

"Yes," I said. "But not in the way you think," I quickly added.

"I know I'm right so let's just live in that world for a moment. Would you ever ask him out?"

Yes, my brain thought. I had to stop myself from saying it out loud.

"I don't think he likes me that way," I avoided the question.

"Yes he does, trust me. Would you go out with him?"

"Maybe"

"That's a yes!" Quil said ecstatic.

"That's a maybe" I corrected him.

"I am right." He sounded like a small child who's just outwitted his parents for the first time.

"I'm going to let you live in your little fantasy world." My fantasy world, I mentally corrected him.

"It's not a fantasy. You and Embry will end up going out, definitely."

"You sound so sure of yourself"

"I know what he's thinking and I know what he thinks about you," he said seriously leaning into towards me. It reminded me of the way Emily and Same were sat at the dinner table last night. Did people think we were a couple? It sure looked like it. I was suddenly embarrassed. I didn't want people thinking I was with Quil. He was nice but he wasn't…I searched for the right word before realising it was right in front of my face. He wasn't Embry.

"I'm sure you can read him like a book," I said sarcastically.

"I know what he's thinking," he stated again.

The food arrived faster than I had imagined. There was literally mountains of it.

"How much did you order?"

"Enough."

We tucked into the food straight away. It was so good. I couldn't believe it. I ate way too much until I was completely stuffed full. Quil ate nearly 4 times as much as me but even when he had finished there was still some left over. I had a feeling I wouldn't be eating anything for the next 3 days.

"That was really great, thanks," I told him.

"No problem, I knew you would love it,"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Back to the car?" he asked.

"Yep." There wasn't much more we could do. I found myself bringing up Embry again. I knew if I was with him I would have stayed here even if it was boring. I cherished any time with Embry. I would have to stop comparing my time with other people to my time with Embry or I was never going to make any real friends. I knew I should probably stop thinking about him but I didn't want to. I wanted to think about him. I wondered if he was thinking about me. I missed him; I needed him to miss me as well so that I could at least find some basis for my dreams. Something tangible that would verify all my fantasies.

I walked out of the restaurant with Quil, handing the waitress our money on the way out. The way back to the car was a lot quicker than the way to the restaurant. I guessed that Quil had taken me through more inhospitable roots in an attempt to frighten me. It turned out that there was a cut through that lead straight to the high-street. I was annoyed at him; he could have saved me a lot of walking time.

We arrived at the car and he opened the door for me, just like Embry had always done, and I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Today was really fun, thank you"

"It's fine, everyone deserves some Quil one-on-one time," I laughed him, he really did think a lot of himself.

"Oh here, he said throwing a silver object at me. "You forgot you're phone."

I looked at the flashing light signalling a message. I never got messages. I unlocked the phone and found not just one but hundreds of missed calls and texts. Someone was really worried about me. I looked at the contact id on all of the messages. He had been thinking about me. He did like me.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Good or Bad? Please review and tell me.<strong>

**Do you think that I've got the relationship right between Quil and Ally? Should they be more/less friendly with eachother?**

**The next chapter is going to have lots of Embry in it. I've missed him in these past couple of chapters:( So look forward to that. xx**

**I know I say this all the time but please review. If you review I can message you and I love speaking to my readers you are all amazing. So review, review, review!**

**Lots and lots of love Anya xxx**

**REVIEW!xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! I've been managing to get one chapter out a night which i'm really happy with :) I want to say thank you to everyone who has alerted/favourited this story, I have had so many it's unbelievable, you make me happy. I still haven't had many reviews though :( I've only got 8 and this is chapter 10 so please review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10- Unimaginable <strong>_

Yesterday had been fun and it had been nice to spend some real time with a friend. Quil was funny, annoying, loveable I wouldn't change him for the world. I never knew what I was missing with friendships. I never understood why some people have a yearning for friends and to be accepted. I know exactly why now. I guess you don't know how much you're missing out on something until you've experienced it. People only used to 'like' me until I was no longer a new toy for them to play around with but here even after one day I felt like I belonged, like I could always rely on these people. They treated me differently than anyone ever has before. I felt for once in my life that I was home. Even excluding Embry I had Quil and Kim and Emily, they all made me feel safe.

I couldn't stop thinking about friendships all day. I was starting school in 2 days and I knew I wasn't going to fit in. I wish I could go to the reservation school and be with Embry all day but no I had to go to Forks high where I knew no-one. I tried to convince myself to go in with an open state of mind but I just knew I wasn't going to fit in. Embry had promised me he'd wait for me outside of school every day and that, at least, was something to look forward to.

I was sat on my sofa curled up next to Embry. He had come round earlier this morning, worrying about me. He didn't know where I was yesterday so he was determined to spend the entire day with me. I didn't mind, I had missed him so much yesterday it was unbelievable. I needed him, like oxygen.

We were watching some movie Embry had chosen but I wouldn't have been able to tell you the storyline. Every 5 minutes Embry would lean down and kiss me, thus erasing every other memory from my brain. It was only him. Every time we kissed it was incredible. All the movies say you see fireworks and hear music but I just felt alive. Like every essence of my being had been set alight. I can't find the words to describe it.

"I've missed you," he said leaning down and softly touching my forehead with his lips. "You don't realise how much I miss you when you're not with me," he continued.

"I do. I know exactly how you feel because I'm feeling it too. All of yesterday, all of the time when I was with Quil I kept on thinking about you and what I would have done if you were with me."

I don't know what had happened between us but since that kiss at Emily's all the walls between us had broken down and there were no secrets. I didn't feel like I had to hide my feelings or cover them up. I could tell him exactly what I felt towards him and he did the same.

"You like me too much," he said.

"I like you just enough. Besides I don't think anyone could hold anymore love than I have for you"

"Do you love me?" It was such a simple question with such a simple answer. How could I not love him. "Of course," I answered.

"Even though I've only know you a few days," he said unsure.

"Yes, Embry. But I don't know why you need clarification, I'm sure you already knew"

"I knew the first time we kissed," he said. "But it was nice to hear it out-loud"

Our relationship seemed to be moving faster and faster but at the same time it felt like we weren't getting anywhere. We'd never been on a real date but we held hands and kissed. I wanted to know where I stood. Whenever I was with him there was never a doubt in my head that he liked me and cared for me but the minute he left the doubt kicked in. It didn't make sense for someone as beautiful and smart and clever as Embry to like me. I was boring, plain. Those were the times when I felt insecure, the times when I wasn't with him.

"Stay with me," I told him looking up into his grey eyes.

"Always," he said simply.

We lay there for a while, just thinking. I was so comfortable I could have happily stayed with him forever. He was always so warm. It was a welcome change in the town of Forks.

"Don't worry about school, please Al. I don't like to see you upset"  
>"I can't help it. I've been trying to block it out but it's so soon. I've got to go there and make new friends and try to fit in. It's just not going to happen Embry." As much as I loved that he cared about me I wish he hadn't brought up the topic of school. Immediately my brain filled with worries and concerns.<p>

"You are amazing Ally, of course you'll fit in"

"Tell that to the hundreds of other people at every other school I've been to," I said under my breath, too low for him to hear.

"Well they're all idiots," he replied. I guess he did hear me, he had good ears. I barely heard it myself.

"No-one likes me. It's just a fact. I don't fit in anywhere"

"Well that's a lie because I love you and Quil hasn't stopped thinking about you and Kim, well she only spoke to you for about 10 minutes and she was bugging me all day if she could come and see you," he spieled at me. It took me a minute to decipher what he was saying he was going so fast. A few days ago my heart would have stopped completely at the words 'I love you' but today it didn't seem like a big thing. My love for him was so much stronger than those 3 little words that they seemed so inconsequential.

"Yeah that might be true but you're the first friends I've ever had. I don't expect my good luck to continue, especially at school."

"Just go in thinking positive thoughts and it'll all be fine, I promise." I know he couldn't really promise anything he didn't have any power over what went on at school, he couldn't change anything yet the words 'I promise' coming from Embry meant an awful lot and I was already calmer.

"I honestly don't think it will be Embry"  
>"Listen to me, you will be fine," he said in a commanding tone. His voice laced with concern. I started to object but he cut me off. "Ally, you will be fine," he said placing a loving hand on my shoulder.<p>

We sat unmoving for a few minutes, not speaking. I don't think he dared bring up the subject of school again. I hoped he didn't even though he was trying to comfort me it had the opposite effect.

"Ally?" he asked me after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah," I said sitting up a little straighter.

"I know it's not for a while but I really want you to come to the next tribe council meeting. It'll be good for you to hear the histories." I was sure he added something to the end of that sentence but he had said it so quietly I couldn't make it out.

"Why? I'm not part of the tribe, I'm sure they won't want an outsider crashing their meeting. And the tribe's histories? Aren't they secret?"

"I'm officially inviting you so you won't be crashing it"

"And everyone else is alright with this? Me hearing the histories?" I didn't know much about native American customs but I was pretty sure no outsiders were allowed to hear their histories. They were supposed to be special, secret. What did it mean if Embry wanted me there with him? Was I important enough to him that he'd really ask me?

"_You_ are most definitely allowed to hear them," he said definitely. I don't know whether I was making this up in my head but it sounded like he put more emphasize on the word 'you' than on anything else, like I was the only person who was allowed. Like I was different, important. I pushed the thoughts aside knowing it was probably only my inner need to feel accepted and not reality.

"Well, if you're sure then I'll guess I'll be there," I told him.

"Excellent! Billy will be happy to hear this." I shot him a puzzled look. "Billy's one of the elders, he's Jake's Dad." I shuddered internally at the word Jake, it wasn't one I liked to hear. He was one of the only down points about my new life about my new friends.

"When exactly is the meeting?"

"Not for a couple of weeks yet but I had to ask you sooner. It's a pretty big deal in the tribe, especially for us."

"How often do you have the meetings?"

"When there's a need, we don't have set times."

I was actually really happy to be going to this meeting. I didn't feel like I should be going but still I found the tribe fascinating. I've always found the whole lifestyle interesting. Everyone you live around is like your family or actually is your family and everyone has a shared history, something in common with their neighbour. I loved the whole feel of it and it would be great to find out more about their lives. I felt a bit embarrassed asking Embry, it would be good to find an excuse to broaden my knowledge. I found myself actually being really excited.

"I'm sorry Hunny but I've got to go," Embry said looking at his phone.

"Okay," I sighed. I didn't want him to leave me.

"I'll be back soon, okay"

"Yeah," I smiled at him. "Hurry up"

"I'll stay here all night if that's what you want."

"I'll hold you to that," I told him jokingly.

"I know you will," he said kissing the top of my head.

We walked to the front door together holding hands and I pulled him into a hug before he could escape. It was different to the way we'd always hugged before. It was more romantic and loving. It was less friendly. I liked it better this way.

"I love you," he said opening the door. I looked for his car but I couldn't see it. He wasn't walking all the way to La Push, was he?

"I love you too," I told him.

I turned to leave but suddenly felt two great arms drape themselves gracefully around me pulling me tighter. I let him take me getting closer and closer to his large frame. I looked up into his beautiful, endearing eyes and knew in that moment I would never be able to look at anyone else this way. He leant in and I braced myself for another onslaught of senses. His lips touched mine and the explosion began. Heat radiated through all of my body, from the tips of my toes to my fingertips and the very top of my head. I expected him to stop there and pull away leaving me wanting more but not able to reach it but he didn't he made the kiss more intense. His hand moved up through my hair and rested behind my ear, cupping my face. I reached my hair up copying his action, pulling my fingertips through his thick, jet black hair. My body craved more and so did his, we had an equal need for each other, an equal yearning. I didn't know how far he would go with me and I didn't care, this was unimaginable bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? There was so much fluff in there I know but I love writing it so be warned there will be more. What do you think to Ally founding out about wolves soon? I'm really excited for that just so I can finally explain a few things to you all :) <strong>

**Just to pre-warn you I have a busy couple of days coming up and I will try to update but the next chapter might not be up till Thursday or Friday, sorry :)**

**Thanks for reading, remember to alert and review!xx**

**Anya xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, this took so much longer than I was expecting to get up. I's been so long since I updated but I've been really busy with exams and homework and revision. Don't you just hate school? But this is actually my longest chapter so hopefully it's been worth the wait! C****hapter 11, Enjoy!**

**And don't forget to review :)xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11- Long day<strong>_

I had been up at five this morning worrying over school. The fun of yesterday and my time with Embry at the beach had been completely overshadowed in my fear of school. I knew it was irrational and stupid but I just wanted to stay with Embry all day. I didn't want to have to make new friends when the one's I had were amazing. Yesterday had been fun and it had taken my mind of school for a few hours Embry knew not to mention school to me, he knew it just made me upset and he didn't want me to worry. He had promised to pick me up and take me to school this morning, so I was sat waiting for him at the kitchen table. Dad had left early again. He seemed to be working even harder than he ever had done before. There was a new position opening and only the best workers got it so he was trying extremely hard. I never understood his need to keep getting promotions. We weren't poor, we had enough money he just didn't realise this himself. He worked way too hard and never seemed to stop. I annoyed me that none of his promotions ever seemed to get him anywhere. We moved to a new part of the US every few months but it never felt like he had got a promotion. Our lifestyle never changed. If I didn't know better I would have thought he just got given the same job over and over again.

My phone beeped, distracting me from my thoughts. I picked it up and saw the message was from Embry.

_I've just left, I'll be with you soon. _

_Don't worry. I love you_

_E xx_

The message set off a strange mixture of emotions. Every cell in my body craved Embry, wanted to be with him always but I knew that when he got here I would have to leave for school. I felt nervous and calm all at the same time. I couldn't get my head around it. I decided to go and re-pack my rucksack for the thousandth time just for something to do. I had to keep myself busy and my thoughts pre-occupied. I picked out all of my things individually and put them back in slowly. I made sure I had everything and went through lists in my head of what I might need. It didn't take as long as I'd thought, I didn't know my timetable or have any books so my bag was relatively empty apart from a pencil case, my purse, a jotter and a calculator. I went back into the kitchen and sat down on the chair I had been residing on all morning. My breakfast plate was still in front of me. The remnants of my morning bagel were still sat there. I didn't have the stomach to each much.

I couldn't think of anything else to do with myself so I resorted to washing up the breakfast plates. It took me five minutes for which I was grateful because just as soon as I had finished the knock on the door came. It left no time for thinking in between activities.

I ran to the front door and pulled it open. There, standing on my porch was Embry. Even though I had been expecting it his beauty literally took my breath away.

"Hello," he muttered. Pulling me towards him and kissing me of the lips. I wanted him to carry on but as always he cut it short. I sighed, somehow he heard me and chuckled. His hearing seriously amazed me sometimes.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No," was my immediate response.

"Come on Al, you know you'll be fine," he said walking into my house and slinging my school bag over his shoulder.

"Let's go," I said with fake enthusiasm.

We walked to his car that was parked at the end of my driveway, there wasn't any room for it near the house itself, and climbed in.

"You could've let me drive myself"

"I could but there was no way you were going to school if I hadn't been here to coax you there." True, the only thing keeping me going was the fact that my hand was entwined with Embry's at the minute.

"I need to tell you something," he said after a few minutes his voice sounding serious.

"Anything," I told him.

"Stay away from the Cullens, they're bad news. I don't want anything bad happening to you." The problem with the Cullens baffled me. The amount of times the Cullens were mentioned in conversation with Embry or Quil or anyone from La Push was unbelievable. I really didn't see why they hated them that much.

"I'm sure they're not _that _bad"

"Please Ally, I'm not joking stay away from the Cullens."

"Embry, I don't even know what they look like." I was sure he'd whispered something under his breath but I couldn't make it out.

"There's only a couple of them now, they're not in your year but you'll probably see them round school, Alice and Edward. I'll point them out to you," he said. It seemed like he struggled to say they're names, like it disgusted him. This really was ridiculous. How far could this petty fight go?

"Okay"

"Promise me you'll keep your distance?"

"Yeah sure." I thought he was going a bit far but he tone made it clear that he wasn't joking he was really worried about my safety. I didn't see what harm a couple of teenagers could be but he obviously knew something I didn't.

"What is the deal with you and the Cullens?" I asked him. He didn't answer so I left it, he obviously didn't want to tell me. It upset me slightly, I think it's because he'd never left me out of anything, he always told me everything I wanted to know.

The car had swerved round the corner and headed into the centre of Forks. It wouldn't be long until we turned up at the high school. I felt so nervous it was unbelievable. I don't even know why I was so scared. I had been to hundreds of schools, met hundreds of new people, made hundreds of new friends but something about going to this school made me feel really anxious.

"I wish I could stop you from being so nervous"

"I'm fine really"

"No, you're not. I wish I could stay with you"

"I wish you could." He didn't say anything just looked at me. I wondered why the car didn't swerve in the wrong direction or even deviate from the road. He wasn't looking at the road in front at all but the car seemed to stay in the same place.

My stomach started to churn when we reached the main road that I knew led to the school. I tried to convince myself that the sooner I got it over and done with the sooner I could be back in Embry's arms again. It worked for about 5 seconds until I realised that to get to the end of school I would have to live through school. It didn't help that my entire day was unknown to me. I knew what lessons I had picked, what I would be studying but I had no idea which of them I had today or in what order they were coming in. I think I would have felt a hell of a lot better if I at least knew where I would be sat in a few minutes.

This journey seemed to have gone extremely fast, we were already nearing the big red gates I had seen so many times when driving past. The school itself wasn't much, there were a few main buildings, and they were all separate from each other. Each building was red brick and matched the gates that surrounded the field and other areas. The café stood out amongst the rest of the buildings, it was white and glass, obviously a new build added on after the school had been built.

"Here we are," Embry announced as he drove into the parking lot. Most of the spaces were filled, there were only a couple left. I had expected him to park next to the silver Volvo near the reception but he drove all the way around to the other side of the parking lot and parked his car neatly in a space next to a battered ford.

"I shouldn't really be here. I would walk you to the reception but I'm probably trespassing or something," Embry said.

"It's fine," I said in a small voice. I was really not looking forward to getting out of this car. I had a feeling that the nervousness was going to get a lot worse once I was away from Embry.

"Bye," I said opening the car door, I had to force myself to put my hand on the handle. He didn't reply to me. I climbed out into the icy air and pulled my coat collar up around my neck.

Unexpectedly the cold air didn't affect me for much longer, Embry had got out of the car and placed his arms lovingly around my neck.

"I thought you would be trespassing," I said.

"I've decided that you're way more important than some stupid school rules," Embry said moving round so that he could kiss me. I noticed, when my face was pressed against his chest, that he was only wearing a thin cotton t-shirt and he was still so much warmer than me. It was kind of impossible. It couldn't be more than 40 today.

"I'll miss you today," I said.

"I miss you every moment I'm not with you," he stated pulling me into one of his tight hugs. I heard him breath in and then saw his face curl up in disgust like he smelt something revolting. I wondered what it was. I couldn't smell anything bad.

"The Cullens," he said stiffening up.

"Which ones?" I asked intrigued as to who these people were.

"You see that guy with the bronze hair and the little thing standing next to him," he pointed to the Volvo we had avoided earlier. It made sense now.

"Yeah," I said spotting them. They were both really beautiful. The 'little thing' was a tiny woman with sleek black hair. I envied her immediately. She was gorgeous. The boy was even better, he was without doubt one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. His beauty was astounding. On the arm of the bronze haired boy was a simple but pretty looking girl. I hadn't noticed her at first. I had been two pre-occupied with the human gods standing with her. She wasn't nearly as beautiful as the two that surrounded her but she had assets of her own, most noticeably her eyes, they were a beautiful brown.

"Who's that girl they're with?" I asked Embry.

"Oh, her that's just Bella Swan," he answered his voice different to how it was when he had described the Cullens. The hard tone replaced with something much more friendly.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's a good friend of Jake's. She used to be round at La Push all the time." I found it hard to imagine Jake with friends.

"Really?"

"Yup," he said. "Ally promise me you'll stay away," he repeated his earlier words.

"I already have promised," I said.

"Please Ally, don't go near them." I was half expecting to see a couple of mass-murdering lunatics with tattoos and piercings to justify the Quileute's aversion to them but they just seemed like normal, if inhumanly beautiful, teenagers. They must have hidden dark sides.

"I promise you I will stay away from them," I said seriously.

"Good," he said relieved. "Now, you really should be going."

"I know," I sighed.

"You don't want to be late"

"Okay, bye." I didn't want to leave him.

He leant down and kissed me, stronger than he had ever done before. It was like he knew I needed something like this to pull me through the 6, agonisingly painful, hours ahead of me. I breathed in, committing he beautiful scent to my memory. I would need it when lessons started. Slowly he pulled away; he didn't want me to go either. He didn't like my pain.

"I love you, be safe," he said.

"Goodbye," I said as I started to pull away from him. I kept my hand in his for as long as was possible until I had to walk away and headed to the reception. As soon as my hand fell out of his I felt the nerves kick in. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please tell me what you think :)<br>****Review, alert, favourite! Thankyou! **

**Anya xx:) **

**Reviews are appreciated:)**


End file.
